


Cheating Derek: The One About Friday Date Night

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier



Series: Cheating Derek Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Cheating, Cheating Derek, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Filthy, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Addict Derek Hale, Slut Derek, cock slut Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: So, what happens when Derek loves Stiles, but still can't hold his slutty inner bitch in check and decides to bottom with guys outside their relationship?Well, you may find some answers here in this sanctioned spinoff to  "Cheating Derek: The One About..."





	Cheating Derek: The One About Friday Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off series inside the [Cheating Derek Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11241915/chapters/25125588) by the incredible [Always_Bottom_Derek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek), you guys really must to check it out. So, following that lead, here is the first of several ficlets where Derek cheats shamelessly on Stiles with half of Beacon Hills' male studs while his boy is totally oblivious to it. This said, if you don't like to see Stiles naive and being made a fool of, this isn't the fic for you. If you like it though, I only hope you enjoy this ride as much as we do. ;)
> 
> -Benn Xavier

Stiles was worried: it was past seven o’clock with no sign of Derek. Not even a phone call. Which was weird because he had never been late for their traditional Friday night date before, a ritual established by Derek himself.

_Yes, every Friday night, promptly at seven, they went out. Hadn’t missed a week since they’d gotten together._

Despite his concern, just thinking about their outings made Stiles feel all warm and sappy.  _Who would have guessed that under his “sourwolf” exterior Derek Hale was such a romantic?_

Since they’d started doing this, Derek had taken the lead every date they’d had. Of course, there had been arguments at first. Stiles insisting that just because he was the exclusive bottom in their pairing (‘ _So far,’_ he thought, with hopeful resolve), this didn’t make him the “girl.” But once he realized how important it was to Derek to take him out, and had been assured repeatedly it wasn’t being done to feminize him, he had settled down about it.

_In fact, once Stiles got used to it, it was kind of cool actually, having a smoking hot sugar daddy._

Not to mention it was ridiculously sweet. The way Derek so carefully planned their outings; he made the most of what a small town like Beacon Hills had to offer two lovebirds. To date, this had included the cinema, dinners, outdoor walks, eating ice cream. Even stargazing once, while laying on the hood of his beloved Camaro.

Of course, there were other things Beacon Hills held, far less benign, that Stiles and Derek had experienced together over the years before they were an item. And this was what Stiles feared Derek had run into. What with his and the Hale luck combined, it only made sense that when things were going so perfectly, Derek would get caught up again in their town’s dark side.

__________________

Truth is, Derek had gotten ensnared by a devious energy but not of the kind Stiles envisioned.

It happened as he was on his way to their weekly rendezvous, returning late from a trip to his burned out home ( _he was thinking about rebuilding_ ), when two of Beacon Hill’s finest recognized his black, 2009 Camaro.

Knowing the unmistakable car belonged to their station slut, they hit their lights and pulled him over. Not that Derek was breaking the law (o _utside the fact it should be illegal to be as hot as he was, and as wanton_ ). No, they stopped him because the sight of his Camaro made them suddenly both have a craving for the taste of his greedy bitch holes.

They knew too, without a doubt, seeing their lights in his rearview mirror would send an undeniable throb to Derek’s balls and make his slutty asshole quiver. So it irritated them when Derek rolled down his car window and wasn’t quite as agreeable as usual. He even had the gall to protest a little.

Despite his plea of, “C’mon guys, I don’t have time for that now,” and his reiteration that he needed to be getting to his ( _naïve_ ) boyfriend, the deputies were not about to take “no” for an answer. It didn’t matter to them that Derek had other plans, even though, since his beau was their boss’ son, they not only knew about Stiles but also about the two lovebird’s “date nights.”  

“Cut that shit, Hale and get out of the car!”

At the strength of the order, Derek promptly obeyed. His dick also just as immediately hardened and began leaking.

Emerging from his vehicle, he was well dressed, as usual, looking like the gorgeous, macho hunk he was; dark hair styled in a wavy coif, stubble minutely trimmed, shiny leather boots, a long-sleeved, green Henley which hugged his muscular arms and chest, and a pair of black washed jeans that tightly framed his glorious bubble butt, the front now growing dark near the fly.

 _Yep. Hale was the perfect image of a muscle slut. Lust and carnal sin personified._ _How could anyone resist that? The two cops certainly couldn’t._

Officers Jesse and Kyle quickly pushed Derek down on his knees before them. Now that he was out of the car all of his protests seemed to have evaporated and he went with no opposition. It was clear from the look in his green eyes, pupils dilating, that his anticipation of what was surely coming had now taken hold.

His already big pupils blew even larger when Derek inhaled deeply and caught the jizz scent already oozing from the cops’ dicks, emanating from behind their pressed khakis.

The smell was an instant trigger, unleashing his inner bitch. Immediately, he fell to unbuckling both belts, a hand on each one. As he pulled their uniform pants open, his tongue flickered out repeatedly in its eagerness. Drool gathered in the corner of his mouth as he moistened his lips preparing to feast on cop cock.

“Look at our hungry bitch, Jesse. He’s craving it so bad already.”

“You know as well as I do, Hale can’t stay away from a good dick, Kyle. He needs cock as much he needs air”.

Derek heard their smug chuckles above him but he didn’t care; his entire focus on getting access to their hard rods. Saliva dripping from his bottom lip, he managed to pull them out at last. He didn’t wait even a minute, once they were free, before his hot mouth engulfed one of them whilst he started to jerk off the other.

The second Kyle’s cock hit his tongue and his tastebuds registered deputy dick, his favorite flavor, Derek groaned like a slut. Cheeks hollowing around that big piece of man-meat, he sucked fervently. His tongue rolled around Kyle’s girth. Spit soon dripped off his stubbled chin.

“Look at that, Jesse.  Not even five minutes of sucking and our bitch has made a complete mess of himself. Dirty little whore.”

Jesse laughed at his partner’s comment. “Yeah.  This is gonna be one sloppy fuck.”

 ________________

While Derek had his hands full ( _and his mouth_ ) with Beacon Hill’s deputies, Stiles paced restlessly in his living room looking at his cell phone screen, checking the time. Ten minutes later it was now half-past seven and Derek hadn’t sent even a message.  There was no call; no sign of life.

His attention was drawn from his device when an engine roared outside in front of the house. Stiles ran to the window and pulled back the curtain with a flourish in the hopes it would be his boyfriend. He was disappointed, however, when John stepped onto the porch.

“Hi, son.” John greeted as he stepped in the door. He looked at Stiles curiously. “Still here yet? I thought you’d be out with Derek.” He slid past Stiles into the entryway.

“Yeah I thought I would be too,” Stiles snorted before stalking over to the couch and flopping down on it. “But _latewolf_  is clearly running behind!”

John sighed at his dramatic son before speaking again. “Did you try and call him already?”

“Yes, Dad, like a million times. _It really had only been two, because Stiles didn’t want to seem clingy._ “But he’s not picking up. All I get is his voicemail.”

In the grand scheme of things Derek really wasn’t all that late. At his smitten son’s impatience, John smiled. “Call again.”

He approached the couch and leaned over to plant a kiss on Stiles’ forehead before heading up the stairs.  “He probably just got busy and lost track of the hour. I’m pretty sure he’ll pick up some time soon.”

Stiles was too busy staring at his phone to see his dad leave. He frowned deeply, glaring at it, as though he could intimidate his phone into ringing. When this didn’t work he sighed and pressed the call button. _Again._

__________________

“Yeah. Just like that. Oh shit… Your mouth is magical, Hale” Kyle growled roughly as he tangled his fingers into Derek’s disheveled hair, pulling his worshipping mouth deeper onto his cock.

Derek’s face was completely wrecked: chin dripping saliva and cum-frothy slobber. His cheeks shone with the spit Kyle and Jesse had anointed him with while he sucked them off.

The slurping suction sounds of Derek being throat fucked and his tireless hand jerking off Jesse’s spit-wet cock were quite obscene. _Not to mention, loud enough to disturb the crickets’ nocturnal symphony._

As usual, once he got started Derek was voracious. He took eager turns on both cocks, nursing them one at time, even daring to try both at one go. When he couldn’t quite manage to work the two deputies’ broad heads into his oral hole he was quick to find an alternative: mouth smacking loudly every time his lips left one ruddy tip to close around another.

“Oh, fuck... God made you for this, didn’t he, Hale? Made you among all his creatures just to suck cock”

Derek moaned in agreement. He was pliant under the strong hands jerking him around, throat opening up greedily to accommodate Jesse’s girth.

“Look at me!” the cop demanded.

Derek’s eyes snapped to attention, looking up at the deputy from under spunk and spittle-sticky lashes, mouth stuffed full of dick, Derek’s lips stretched beautifully around Jesse. Nostrils flaring at the sharp smell of cum, tears running down his face, Derek looked nothing like the well-dressed date material of minutes prior.

_He was filthy already and the cops hadn’t even started their main event._

“You like servicing me, Hale? Like the taste of my big, fat cock in your hungry mouth?”

Derek nodded, eyes never leaving Jesse.

“C’mon Jesse, my cock is cooling off and I’m aching to cum again. Let’s fuck this cheap whore and get off.  My wife has dinner waiting at home.”

Before Jesse could formulate a proper answer, somewhere close by a cell phone ring sounded.

Derek felt the vibrations of his cell in his back pocket. Pushing a hand inside his, _oh so tight_ , jeans with difficulty, he fished out the gadget. Mouth still full, he looked at the screen flashing  _STILES_ in big bright letters.

Letting go of the cock in his mouth and sliding off it brought unexpected tears to Derek’s eyes: his inner slut already mourning the loss of Jesse’s taste and his hardness on his tongue.  

He picked up the call.

“Hello, Stiles-” Derek’s voice was harsh and wrecked, post-oral rugged. But this went unnoticed by Stiles.

“Derek! Finally! Where the fuck are you? You’re thirty minutes late!”

Derek pulled the phone away from his ear before this sensitive werewolf eardrum was blown out by his boyfriend’s bellowing. Swallowing the excess of saliva-precum mix in his mouth still, Derek cleared his throat the best he could before answering his beloved boyfriend.

“Sorry, Sti. On my way back from my house I ran into some unforeseen complications. Nothing serious,” Derek quickly added, since Stiles was clearly frantic. “Just a mishap. But once I deal with it, I’ll be on my way again.”

As soon as he finished this sentence, the pull of the glossy dick in front of him was too great a temptation. Derek leaned forward to lap his tongue along a distend vein on the side of Jesse’s shaft.

Above him, both men laughed at his antics and Derek’s genuinely worried boyfriend. Their chuckles didn’t diminish either when Derek glared at them and tried to shush them without fully pulling his mouth from Jesse’s cock.

“How much time will it be ‘till you get here?” Stiles asked, going from panicked to a softer tone that implied just how much Derek was being missed at the moment. When Stiles used his voice like that, Derek had no will to resist him.

“Twenty minutes.”

Derek offered this as he was pulled up by his armpits and dragged over the hood of Camaro, Jesse and Kyle unbuckling his belt, pushing down his tight jeans and underwear in one go to reveal the round curve of his juicy ass. A heavy hand pushed down between his shoulder blades until he was resting on his forearms with his plump, naked butt up in the cool night air.

Behind him, an unseen cock was pushed into his winking man-cunt. Its owner ( _Jesse or Kyle, Derek really didn’t know; didn’t care either_ ) just shoved it up there with no prep but Derek’s spit from his oral service.

“Fuck..”

Derek groaned at the stretch and the wicked burn of this rough intrusion. _But God, it hurt his needy hole so good._ It had barely been stuffed into him when large hands harshly grabbed his hips and started pounding.  Whoever it was, clearly this situation seemed to have him on right on the verge, since it didn’t take long for the driving cock in his ass to become erratic.

Goddamn, it was just so brutal. Violent and filthy. _Everything Derek’s slutty heart loved! Not to mention his voracious man hole._ Derek bit down hard on his forearm to keep from howling. His eyes filled with tears of pleasure. A few desperate gasps escaped his self-made gag.

Stiles frowned when he caught the sound of these harsh breaths on the other end of the line. It sounded like Derek was crying.

“It’s something wrong, Der? I thought had heard a yelp.”

Trying to keep his voice as composed as he could in his current position, Derek answer. “Yeah, Stiles… Uh…  I’m good.”

He pulled the phone away from his mouth to whisper, “So good. So fucking good. Yeah. Like that, give it to me bitch. Fuck me like you mean it!”

“Getting mouthy are you, cunt?” Jesse hopped up onto the hood, pants completely discarded to position himself before Derek. Legs splayed wide, his big cock pointed at the brightening stars, beads of precum running down its length.

“How about I shut you up?”

Derek’s mouth watered, immediately hungry to have that magnificent piece of salty meat on his tongue again.

Meanwhile, Kyle had regrouped, brought himself back from the brink, and recovered his earlier pace. He hammered his hips, the sound of them colliding with Derek’s muscular ass loud enough it was a wonder Stiles hadn’t heard it.

Luscious cheeks bouncing hard at each slap of skin, Kyle had both hands locked on Derek like a vice. Derek rolled his own hips back just as violently pushing back into each thrust.

“Shit I love fucking weres!” Kyle growled low. “The way it keeps our little fuck toy’s slutty hole virgin tight.”

“Derek? Derek you still there?” Stiles' voice was loud enough that both cops could hear it.

They could imagine the sheriff’s  fidgety, twink kid tapping his foot on the floor of wherever he was, waiting for his boyfriend’s answers. Not knowing the reason that his lover didn’t respond was because Derek could hardly be expected to make words with a mouth full of cop cock.

Like a dog with a bone, Derek didn’t want to relinquish Jesse’s dick. He uttered a muttered, “Humph?” so Stiles would know he was still there while he nursed Jesse’s thick girth.

Knowing this wouldn’t hold his impatient boyfriend forever, finally, he reluctantly slid off Jesse’s dick with a slurp. “Yeah Sti, I’m here. Just wait for me, Babe. I’ll be there before you know it.”

“Alright...” a resigned Stiles huffed on the other end of the line. Still, he closed with a playful,  “Love you, sourwolf”

“Love you too,” Derek responded in a single breath before hanging up the call.  

As soon as he saw the call ended, Derek tossed the gadget aside on the Camaro’s hood. Glancing back, he snapped at the man fucking him, “C’mon speed up! I know you heard that. I have a date tonight with Stiles and you guys have delayed me enough already!”

However, despite his articulation that the deputies hurry, he then immediately turned his head to suck at Jesse’s dick again, slobbering half-parted lips over his hot, thick shaft.

Jesse pulled his dick away, using it to slap Derek’s stubbled cheeks. Kyle called out behind him, “Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this, Hale. Save your acting for the Sheriff’s kid.”

“Stop talking about Stiles!” Derek growled, then he turned to look at his fucker. “Just drill my ass.  Uhn… Yeah. Fucking pound me, Kyle! But leave my boyfriend out of this!”

Boundary set, Derek impaled himself back on Jesse’s cock until his bottom lip brushed against its root, the whiskers on his sloppy chin tickling the sensitive skin at the top of Jesse’s sac. At the sensation, the cop cursed under his breath.  

“Jesus Christ!... That’s it, bitch! But I think you’ve forgotten who should be quiet here, Hale, you fucking cum slut.” Winding both hands into Derek’s black hair, he started fucking his face.

“Yeah!” Kyle crowed as Jesse’s thrusts shoved Derek back, deep on his own cock. “Shut that mouth up good!

“And look at him… He fucking loves it.”

Kyle let go of one hip to deliver a sharp slap to Derek’s jiggling ass. “You’re such a whore Hale, a shameless bitch. Slutting up with half of the town while the Sheriff’s kid is sitting there at home totally oblivious. Now that he’s not so worried about what might have happened to you, he’s probably thinking about how good his _beloved and faithful boyfriend_ is to him!”

“Damn pity is what that is,” Jesse added.

Derek pulled off his cock just long enough to look over his shoulder and smirked at Kyle. “Too bad you don’t put as much energy into fucking as you do talking. Seriously, deputy, you fuck your wife like this? That’d be the truer pity.

“C’mon, pound my slutty ass like you mean it. I know you can do better!”

Kyle took this challenge with full seriousness, holding hard to Derek’s sweaty ass and rutting like a rabid beast, his fingers turning pale with the strength of his grip.

Knowing what was coming _(or cumming)_ soon, Derek pulled out of his shirt. Not that this was easy the way Kyle’s fucking jarred him. He tossed it to the side not wanting to risk soiling it with any more sweat or cum.

Bare now except for his boots and the jeans pooled around his ankles, he dove back in again to work Jesse’s cock, mouthing along the shaft, spit running down his chin to pool in the cop’s lap. Derek went down to the hilt again, swallowing every inch until his nose hit musky pubes. He popped his lips and clenched his throat around the thick shaft choking him, making Jesse curse more.

“ _Motherfucker!... Fuck!..._ _This_ is what I call a date night, Hale! Your throat is as bottomless as your asshole isn’t it?”

Kyle chuckled at his pal’s statement.

“He pulled that _black Hale/hole throat_ move of his again didn’t he?”

“Yes... Unh… He did… Ahhh…   _Fuck!_ ”

Kyle laughed.

“You’re truly a whore, Hale. Our sweet little station slut,  the best cop cunt we’ve ever had!” He finished this sentence giving two loud, cheek-reddening slaps in a row to Derek’s sweat-glossy, bubbled ass.

Having been finally fucked into his place between the two deputies, Derek just raised his right thumb signaling Kyle was indeed correct in his assertion, acknowledging that this was what he lived for, what he was made for, his acceptance of his wholly slutty his inner being.

“Fuck Yeah,” Jesse groaned. “My wife can’t even take half my cock when she sucks me and this bitch managed swallow the whole thing without even a warm up,” the cop panted, eyes darting down to see the glory of Derek’s messy tear and cum streaked face, those gorgeous lips stretched around him.

“He’s a natural, Jess” Kyle agreed, hands slipping down to cup Derek’s fat ass cheeks and jiggle them. “Made for no other reason than to please. A living, breathing cocksleeve.” He sped up his hips tempo again, delivering a volley of smacks to Derek’s butt urging his slut to grind back down on him.

Derek moaned around Jesse’s cock, cheeks aching at both ends, loving every second of this abuse. _Loving even more that by the time he got back to Stiles any bruises Kyle had left would have already faded completely._

Not even the cool air night was enough to temper the heat of Derek’s sweat-slicked back. His exposed skin showed off his beautifully defined muscles as they jerked and twitched with every harsh pound his greedy hole got.

Derek could feel Jesse’s balls hitching against his chin. He slowed his pace and dragged his mouth off his cock, Licking the underside of Jesse’s shaft as he did, cleaning the cop’s dick on his way.

Before he slid off completely though, Jesse tightened his grip in Derek’s bangs with one hand, the other reached down to grab his throbbing rod.

“Wider, slut!”

Derek was only too willing to oblige. Jesse held himself as he fucked into one side of Derek’s wide, open mouth. Pressing out the cheek obscenely, the fat mushroom head of the deputy’s dick made him look like a chipmunk.

Jesse rubbed his dick in and out, along the inside of Derek’s mouth, pulling his dick away, stretching his cheek and making Derek’s mouth “pop” before shoving it back in. The feel of the silky wet of Derek’s oral hole against the sensitive tip of his cock was too much.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum...” Jesse grunted, pulling free finally to teasingly wave his pulsing cock before Derek’s face.

Their cum-hungry slut pushed his hand out of the way and began to furiously strip the deputy’s dick.

“I want to swallow it,” Derek rasped, his voice all but fucked out of him. “Oh, god. I need it. Give it to me. Come on!”

Closing lips around Jesse’s head he sucked just the tip. The stimulation was perfect. Like a starving calf on its mama’s tit, he suckled that cockhead for all he was worth chasing after that bitter, salty, perfect, man milk.

“Fuck... YES!” Jesse came with a shout, spilling inside Derek’s needy hole.

Their slut slurped it up, humming with satisfaction, his tongue lapping every milky jet. _But of course a sassy bitch like Derek wouldn’t be satisfied with just this._  So, he guided the cock in front of his face and let paint him with its last remaining spurts. He growled with pleasure when the hot, wet of it, hit him. His very pores seeming to drink in the cum in as Jesse’s jizz dirtied his face.

Once the semen fountain stopped gushing, Derek was left with spunk dripping off the tip of his nose, down from his stubbled jawline. He lifted one hand to smear the thick fluid all over his model-fine face, rubbing the masculine musk of Jesse’s milk into his skin. He even used it to slick his hair back, pushing sticky fingers through messy locks.  

Once he was satisfied he was good and coated, he stuck his fingers in his mouth to clean them.

Jesse slouched back on the Camaro’s hood, spent dick in his hand, trying to catch his breath. Seeing the way Derek licked and sucked on his fingers while gazing up at him from under his spunk beaded lashes, the cop gave a breathless chuckle.

“Well’s dry, bitch. Sorry.”

“I can pull your refractory…” Derek offered around the slutty sucking of his fingers.

“Heh… If I recall, you have someplace you should be getting to.” Jesse picked up Derek’s phone from the hood next to him and flashed it at him.

“Stiles! Fuck!”

_Derek had been so into getting his holes filled he’d completely forgotten about his boyfriend._

Reaching for his cell Derek saw on the screen that– if he gave himself a few minutes to clean up, with the time it would take to get to Stiles house added in- he only had three minutes left out of the twenty he’d promised.

He turned his attention back to the cop still in his ass.

“You have three minutes to finish me. C’mon Kyle…” Now that Jesse was spent Derek focused his well-trained ass muscles, clenching around the other cop’s dick, urging him on.

The way Derek’s practiced asshole embraced him made Kyle hiss through gritted teeth “You bastard...”

“C’mon, breed my ass then,” Derek shot back. “I might heal quick, but I want to feel you inside me the whole night.”

Kyle gladly granted his bitch the so wanted breeding. Though, for his sass, he brutally fucked their slut two minutes past Derek’s declared limit and didn’t pull out of his ass like he normally would have. _(Derek loved it when a guy could pull out of him and hit his triskele when he came.)_ He pumped his whole load into the slut, semen gushing deep inside Derek’s hungry man-cunt in a way that was sure to leave him leaking all night long.

As soon as Kyle was finished with their fuck toy, he and Jesse recomposed themselves, hopped up into their squad car and left without another word.  Leaving Derek alone and wrecked without so much as a “Thanks, slut.”

In the returned quiet, the crickets resumed their nightly concert.

Derek leaned against his Camaro, forehead resting where Jesse’s ass had been, the smell of the deputy lingering there, the sleek black metal still warm from the deputy’s body. Swiping some of Kyle’s cum from his leaking asshole he slicked his cock and stripped it furiously. He was so pent up from the fucks and not cumming himself, it took less than a minute for him to blow.

Placing his hand over his cockhead he caught his heavy load. As soon as his dick stopped pulsing Derek lifted his cupped palm and drank his jizz down, licking his hand clean after.

With none of his usual grace, still hobbled by the jeans around his ankles, he stumbled to the door of his car and popped it open. Crawling in over the driver’s seat his bare, gaping ass winked back at the moon as he reached to unlatch the glove box.

 _A practiced cuckolder, he was well prepared._ _Listerine and Wet Wipes in the glove box, spare clothes tucked into a gymbag in the trunk..._ It didn’t take him too long to restore himself.

He even pondered the ass plug he kept in his gymbag since he didn’t have time to douche, but in the end decided he’d enjoy feeling Kyle leak out of him over the course of his date with Stiles.

Once restored to the flawless appearance he’d sported before this little unexpected fuckfest, Derek gave himself a final once over in the Camaro’s rearview. Seeing he was shiny and bright again, he shot his reflection a smirk before darting off to the Stilinski House to pick up his waiting beau.

_____________________

Hearing the Camaro’s engine rumble outside, Stiles ran to greet his beloved boyfriend at front door. Before Derek even had the chance to knock, he flung the door open and launched himself.

Wrapping lean arms around Derek’s hard body, Stiles’ embraced him and pulled in, attacking the werewolf with kisses, eager and entreating. Derek opened his mouth to his boyfriend, humming happily at the feeling of Stiles’ tongue inside his mouth.

“God I love how you taste. You’re always so fresh for me,” Stiles panted in between kisses. He dove in again, tonguing Derek fiercely, and groaned: so happy to be allowed to plunder Derek’s mouth. _Totally oblivious to the fact this same mouth had been feasting on two of his father’s department cops’ big dicks just a few minutes earlier._

Finally satisfied with his greeting, Stiles pulled away to look at Derek. “So what happened? Why are you so late?”

“The Camaro’s radiator ran out of water unexpectedly. I had to deal with that out in the boonies, get the tank filled before I burned out the engine. Then check it to make sure it wasn’t leaking  so it didn’t overheat on us.” Derek gave Stiles a loving look. “Though I wouldn’t have minded getting stranded with you. That would have made it a lot more fun.” He shot Stiles a sexy wink.

Stiles grinned at the innuendo, then his face fell serious and he gave Derek’s should a smack.

“You could have called me, jerk! I got worried thinking some evil force had gotten ahold of you. Or even worse… “ Stiles pouted although his eyes shone mischievously, “you’d forgotten our date!”

“Ow… point taken.”

Derek rubbed his shoulder as though Stiles’ blow had actually been hard enough to bruise, then he smiled, “But you’re right. I should have called. I just got so caught up in resolving the situation as quickly as possible so I could get to you.”

He pressed a chaste kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “I’m sorry, Babe.”

He pulled back to wrap his arms around Stiles and nuzzle against his ear. “But you’re wrong if you think I would ever forget it about our Friday date.” Voice switching from serious and sexy to playful he added, “that you’d even think that hurts me far worse than your mighty punches.”

Unable to stay mad at Derek when his guy was being so adorably contrite Stiles grinned. He wiggled around in Derek’s strong hold, freeing his arms so he could lace his hands over Derek’s nape.

“Apologies accepted, now get that sexy, mint-fresh mouth over mine, _latewolf._ ”

_Thank god for strong mouthwash..._

Derek beamed and leaned in kissing Stiles. Sweet languid nibbles at first then accelerating into something wet and passionate.

“Hey! Take my son away to do that. Preferably somewhere the neighbors aren’t being given a free show,” The sheriff called out on his way to the kitchen, his voice light, catching the pair necking in the middle of his open front door.

“Yeah, dad, we’re heading out,” Stiles shouted back. “Don’t wait up!”

John shot him a look that let him know he was asking the impossible before slipping out of view. _What Stiles didn't know was that this was partly because his old man planned to have a go at Derek after he was safely tucked in for the night._

The moment they were in the clear again, Stiles drug both hands down Derek’s solid frame until they reached his boyfriend’s ass. When he squeezed the firm, muscled cheeks before going in for another kiss, Derek felt a string of still warm semen leak out his hole to dampen his underwear.

He smirked into Stiles’ mouth and kissed back even more fervently.

  
__________ BONUS ________

Anyone who lives in one will tell you that one of the things about a small town that’s both comforting and annoying is its reduced demographic. For better and worse, people have the tendency to ‘bump’ into one another constantly. And Beacon Hills was no exception.

So, of course, it was no real surprise when Derek and Stiles happened upon one of John’s deputies.

_What was the surprise was that it was Kyle and not even an hour after their pre-date fuckfest._

They ran into the guy at Beacon Hills’ Baskin and Robins. Kyle and his wife wrangling their three kids while giving the harried girl behind the counter their children’s choices.

“Now, if it’s not the most sickeningly sweet Beacon Hills couple?!” Kyle teased, bouncing his two-year-old daughter in his arms as she reached for an already dripping cone.

Derek’s stopped short, his arm casually draped over Stiles’ shoulder.  The thrill of being exposed made his heart speed it up and his cock twitch. But like any hardened cuckolder he remained composed, showing off his best, charming smile. He even disentangled himself from Stiles to grab a few napkins from their holder on the counter and offer them to the deputy.

“Hello, Kyle. How are you doing?”

Kyle took the napkins and dabbed at his little girl’s already chocolate covered face. He nodded at Stiles, “hey, junior Stilinski.” The cop smirked turning his attention back to Derek. “You know, just a little Friday night 'family time'.”

His wife slipped up beside him and smiled brightly at Derek and Stiles, one hand holding that of their four-year old boy, another her own cone.

“Don’t let him fool you, boys. This is his penance for missing dinner." She looked pointedly at Stiles. "You tell that father of yours not to work his men so hard. Poor Kyle came home tonight so tired. He crashed on the couch and it took all my wiles to drag him out with us."

“Come on sweetie,” She pulled her son after her, “Your big sister got a table for us. Let’s go.” She nodded at the couple. “See you, boys!”

Kyle watched his pretty, young wife and son toddle off to a corner table then grinned back at Derek. “What about you two?” He winked at Stiles. “Looking for something cool and sweet on your hot date?”

While Stiles was comfortable being "out" ( _even with a much older guy_ ), the way Kyle smirked whenever he saw him always got to him. Now was no different, his cheeks already pinking.

“Uh… Something like that.”

The deputy’s gaze flickered back to Derek, recalling just how hot and bothered the werewolf had been not long before. “Bet you could use a cool off after all that overheating.”

Stiles expression grew confused. “What?” He looked at Derek. “How did he know about your radiator?”

The blood sang in Derek’s veins and his heart missed a beat at being so close to being caught. His whole body buzzed with arousal: Stiles right there and curious, Kyle’s happy family not ten feet away from them. Seeing the cocky challenge in Kyle’s eyes he knew he was going to bottom-power-fuck the guy dry the next time the deputy caught him.

“Oh, I saw Kyle at the Chevron on my way back into town. When I stopped to double check my radiator.”

“Got to make sure that tank stays filled, especially if it’s leaking.” The way Kyle leered when he said this left Stiles feeling a little out of place though he couldn’t say why.

“Dada!”

The two-year-old in his arms suddenly held her sloppy cone up to Kyle offering him a bite. He took one, his thick tongue coming out to swipe at it, his eyes never leaving Derek. He smacked his lips and made a humming sound that caused his little daughter to giggle and squirm.

“Alright, I’m gonna let you guys enjoy your date.” He added as he headed off towards his family’s table.  “I hope you didn’t strain something with your radiator troubles, Hale. Looked to me like you’re limping a bit there.” His grin was lascivious, “but then, I know you heal fast, so…” He cockily smirked without finishing his sentence and walked away leaving the couple at the counter.

“What?... What was that? You hurt yourself?” Stiles shot a confused look at Derek, blinking at Kyle’s suggestion. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Before Stiles could go into drama mode, Derek leaned down and kissed his temple. “The guy doesn’t know what he’s talking about, Stiles. I’m not hurt. Far from it. I’m good, Babe. In fact, now that we’re on our date, I’m even better than good." He whispered in Stiles' ear. "And I’ll show you just how un-injured I am later.”  

Derek circled his arm around Stiles’ waist. It was such a perfect evening: boyfriend under his wing, fuckbuddy at his back, tiny pulses of cum still leaking from his healing hole.

“Come on now Stiles, order up. Three scoops at least. Cause you’re going to need the energy, and all those calories, before I’m done with you tonight.”

Stiles chuckled and gave him a light-hearted shove. “Shut up, perv. We’re in public.” Then he turned to the counter to place his order, all his unease of a few moments earlier clearly forgotten.

As Derek placed his own order, wishing they made a cum-flavored ice cream instead of rocky road, he wondered if it wasn’t time to start another Friday ritual and make Friday a “pre-date” night as well.

He smiled a few moments later, catching Kyle’s eye as he and Stiles headed outside, knowing exactly the first guy he'd propose this to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, so tell us what you're thinking. ;)  
> -Benn Xavier
> 
> While I am always honored to have my name aligned with Benn's, full credit for any fic that shares our names has to be given to him for the story and its contents, this one included. Since his first language isn't English, I am merely the polisher of these gems. (It's a privilege I treasure and my greedy way to get to preview all his glorious filth.)
> 
> So I hope you'll comment and encourage him to keep adding to our library of Derek Hale objectification and debauchery.
> 
> -Always_Bottom_Derek


End file.
